


You know it wasn't a dream.

by oonajosefina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonajosefina/pseuds/oonajosefina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: narry- niall falls asleep while cuddling harry in the dressing room, in front of the boys. the boys talk about their relationship.</p><p>So that's pretty much it</p><p>Not beta'd, sooorryy! Oh well, I was too tired to even proof read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know it wasn't a dream.

It had been a long day. The boys had been awake since 6AM, first to a signing and then to a photo shoot and then in the evening a concert, and none of them was really feeling like going out even though it was a Friday. They had just got off the stage and were in the dressing room, just chilling because they weren’t in a hurry anywhere.

  
The dressing room was large, with three sofas, one of them was crowded by Louis all by himself, Zayn and Liam were sitting opposite to each other on one, leaning against the armrests and their legs twined together. On the last sofa sat Harry, resting against the armrest and between his legs, back against Harry’s stomach was slumped the quietly snoring Niall.

  
Harry’s hands were sleepily drawing little figures on his sleeping band mate’s chest as he watched the Irish boy’s beautiful features from above and smiled at the sight.  
The other boys had noticed the fond in Harry’s eyes already months ago, and Louis decided that now was the right time to bring it up.  
“So what exactly is it between you two, Hazza?” Harry scowled as he looked at his best friend and simply stuck out his tongue before getting back to admiring the softness of Niall’s skin and the curve of his lips.

  
“Seriously, Harry.” Liam’s voice got Harry looking up at them again, and he sighed. “Nothing. You guys know that, don’t you?” Harry tried to turn the desperate look on his face to something that had the resemblance of I’m-tired-of-you-going-on-about-this, but failed miserably and knew that now he would never get away with it. Louis, of course, was the first one to notice.

  
“Haz, you know you can… No, you _have_ to tell us everything.” He said soothingly, knowing that the subject was not an easy one for the curly haired boy.  
Harry looked down and rubbed his eyes with his hand. Then he rested his elbow on the back of the sofa and rested his head against his hand, now being able to hide his face properly. His cheeks were getting blushed and he could feel a growing lump in his throat.

  
It had been going on for too long now, the silly feeling in his chest every time Niall was near, every time Niall laughed or smiled at Harry or touched Harry… Harry couldn’t deal with it anymore – he didn’t know how to. He absolutely could not fall for his band mate, one of his best friends in the world, right?

  
“No, Lou and yeah no… No, I just… I just can’t.” Harry muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear, but not wanting to wake up the boy on his lap. “We know it’s hard but are you sure it wouldn’t be easier to just spit it out? I mean, what could go wrong?” Liam seemed so sure and Harry was starting to feel frustrated.

  
“Everything could go wrong!” He said a bit too loudly and the other boys shushed him, but he continued with a lower tone. “I mean, it’d get awkward between us, and we can’t function with two people who can’t work together or talk to each other. It’s better if I just suffer alone. I’m sure I’ll get over it at some point.”

  
At the last sentence Louis let out a sarcastic laugh and muttered “Yeah, right, as if you haven’t been all heart eyes about him for the past five bloody months…” Zayn chuckled at that, which annoyed Harry even more, but before he could open his mouth, Liam was speaking again.

  
“Yeah? What if he actually likes you back? You’ll never know unless you do something about it, you know Niall wouldn’t ever dare tell you. And besides, if he doesn’t you’ll just agree to be mates just like always and it’ll be awkward for an hour or so and everything’d be back to normal. You’re mature enough and moreover good enough friends for that, Haz, and you know it.”

  
Harry had to admit that Liam did have a point. He looked down at the sleeping boy, frustrated, but his face softened quickly as he watched Niall’s eyelashes flutter in his sleep and his mouth twitch slightly. “See? We can all tell you’re head over heels, mate.” Zayn said quietly and was accompanied with Liam and Louis’ agreeing hums and nods.  
Harry sighed in defeat. “You’re right, lads… I know… Guess I should have a word with him about it… Just that I don’t want it to affect anything, you know? He means so so so much to me and I just... At the end of the day I’d rather have him just as friend than not at all. And I guess I’m just so scared of the rejection.” The other boys nodded and Louis smiled sympathetically.

  
“I know it’s a bit of a spoiler…” Harry’s head snapped up when Zayn spoke. “… But he’s been looking at you, lately, you know? I’m not saying it means anything and I’m not even sure if I’ve just imagined it all, but… Just so you know, that’s how I feel.” He smiled lightly at Harry after finishing his little speech and Harry felt his stomach turn into knots.

  
“He couldn’t… I’m just…” Harry drifted into his thoughts for a while. It surely couldn’t be that Niall felt the way he did? All of the boys were a bit touchy feely towards each other, but Niall and Harry were definitely the closest ones in that sense. And Harry had noticed some changes in things between them two, but he could’ve just imagined it all, right? Niall was straight after all, wasn’t he?

  
Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as Paul walked into the dressing room. “Hey boys, good day today.” The boys apart from Niall hummed in response and Paul continued “The car’s here to get you, there are no fans outside anymore so it should be safe, we’ll have a few guards around you anyway…”

  
As Paul went on, Harry let his eyes admire Niall once more, his relaxed, sleeping features. Even through the tiredness, there was something so pretty and beautiful, something innocent about the Irish boy. Not innocent like a child, but simply innocent and pure, and honest. And beautiful.

  
“Harry! Stop drooling and listen to me, will ya?” Paul’s voice woke him from his thoughts and his head snapped back up again as he felt the blush rise to his cheeks again. “Yeah, sorry Paul…” Paul simply smiled at Harry, something in the smile saying that he knew, too. Sometimes it was scary, having Paul somehow know everything about them, but there was something very calming about it as well. They could always count on Paul.

  
After waking Niall up from his sleep the boys walked to the car in silence. The drive back to the hotel was quiet as well, each boy half asleep and their heads leaning against another boy’s shoulder or the window.

  
Once at the hotel, they all said their good nights quickly and made their ways to their own rooms. Soon enough three out of five boys were fast asleep, but Harry and Niall were both lying on their beds, restless.

From Harry 23:09  
“U asleep? I can hear ur telly”

Niall read the text and smiled at his phone before answering.

From Niall 23:10  
“Nope. Come here I cant get sleep”

Harry made his way to Niall’s door as quickly as he could and was taken by shock when the door opened before he had even knocked. Without a word he walked in and hopped onto Niall’s bed, leaving his arm up as an invitation for the Irish boy to cuddle. Niall smirked, closed the door and walked to the bed, lay down and snuggled close to Harry.  
Quite a few moments passed in silence until Niall spoke up. “You know, I had this funny dream today when I was sleepin’ in the dressing room, right.” Harry lifted his eyebrow as a sign for Niall to go on. “So, I’m not sure where I was, it was just like this dark place but I remember all five of us there, talking but I was quiet but it wasn’t like I wasn’t there. I just didn’t speak.”

  
Harry felt his heart start pumping harder and blood rush to his face. Niall couldn’t have been awake. He couldn’t have heard. What if he really did hear that conversation?  
“Yeah?” Harry asked, nearly breathlessly, for Niall to continue. “Yeah and it was like… Youse were talking about me. And that… You…” Niall took a deep breath before speaking again. “You liked me. And didn’t want to tell me. That’s silly, isn’t it. Of course you’d tell me if you liked me, right?”

  
Harry was bright red now and looked away from Niall. He didn’t want the older boy to see him like that. “Yeah, I… I would, sure.”

  
Niall pulled himself to sit up a little higher so he was able to get a proper look at his friend. “No, really Haz, you would tell me, right?”

  
Harry sighed and pulled his hands away from around Niall as he shifted to sit cross-legged, facing the blonde boy. His hands were shaking and his heart was thumping so loud that he was sure Niall could hear, but he couldn’t let himself care. It was now or never.

  
“The thing is, Niall… I…” He took a few deep breaths not daring to look up from his nervous hands. “I haven’t told you.”

  
There was a moment of silence but finally Harry looked up, scared to face Niall, he was taken aback by the sight.

  
Niall was looking straight into his eyes, cheeks slightly blushing, wide eyes glassy and a subtle smile on his lips. Harry couldn’t look away from the boy in front of him, so he just stared and reminded himself to breathe in and out every now and then.

  
After a while that seemed like hours, Niall spoke again. “Harry, I’m not sure how you’re going to take this. But I’ve been waiting to hear that for such a long time now.” His voice was not much louder or stronger than a whisper, and in his eyes Harry saw something, like he was afraid of what he might say.

  
Not being able to say anything, Harry held out his hand, as slowly as he could and touched the older boy’s cheek as gently as possible. This seemed to get Niall moving as well and his eyes flickered from Harry’s eyes to his lips and then back. Harry bit his lower lip, confused as to what to do. Then Niall started leaning forward and Harry’s world started spinning around, and if he hadn’t had his hand on Niall’s cheek he was sure he would have had fallen off the bed.

  
Niall kept leaning in, so Harry moved forward to meet him halfway. Their faces were just inches away from one another now and they were staring straight into each other’s eyes. Harry blinked slowly, and that was the instant when Niall closed the distance between them and attached their lips together.

  
Harry kissed back instantly, without hesitation. The kiss was soft and light, and over way too soon, but as they backed off, they were both grinning.

  
“You knew it wasn’t a dream, right?” Now it was Niall’s turn to blush. “Yeah. Thanks for keeping me waiting, you eejit.” He muttered as he leaned forward do kiss Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comment if you liked, cheers :)xx


End file.
